


绒花

by mukuyou



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou
Summary: 文革双beta设定 文艺兵刘也/卫生员任豪
Relationships: Liu Ye (Super Idol)/Ren Hao (Produce 101)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 与任何真实历史事件无关

刘也和任豪结婚二十年了。  
纪念日前一天晚上，俩人刚因为俩孩子上大学的事吵了架。关灯睡觉前，任豪第无数次念叨录取通知一个都没来怎么回事啊是电话坏了还是没接到。刘也听了一个周多早听烦了，说接不着就去电话边等别在这叨叨。后来就变成了“当初就不该让洛洛报表演”和“那我还说让让就不该考什么医学院呢”各执一词谁也不让谁的混战。  
于是旧账越翻越往前，俩人声音也一个赛一个地高起来。最后，在任豪那句“当初就不该和你结婚”最后“婚”字说出口之前，在隔壁屋趴墙上用耳朵观战的洛洛让让及时地喊了一句“你们俩太吵了我们睡不着啦！”，两个人这才憋着气关灯躺下了。  
第二天早上家里仍然是低气压。任豪上午休班所以负责早饭和午饭，从部队食堂买回来豆腐脑和油条，热了牛肉包子，端上桌之后也没看正在给俩小孩倒牛奶的刘也，直接回厨房和面去了。刘也今晚有演出更是懒得理人，草草把最后一口包子塞嘴里之后留下一句“今天都得给我喝完，谁敢倒我回来揍谁”就出门去排练。餐桌上只剩洛洛跟让让面对面坐着，一人手边一杯牛奶，嘴里那句不敢说的“我们都十八了”彻底没了出口的机会。  
“豪爸，”洛洛拉开厨房的拉门，扒着门边说，“我们能不喝牛奶吗？”  
“不喝不喝吧，去倒我茶缸里，”任豪和面的手没停，“自己把杯子刷干净啊。”  
“也爸看出来了怎么办？”让让从洛洛头上面探了脑袋进来。  
任豪用鼻子哼一声，“他连你俩的信息素都分不清，能看出来什么？不怕。”  
俩小孩得了大赦，倒完再挤到厨房水槽边刷杯子，然后一左一右围着揉面的任豪说豪爸最好了。  
“安，也严豪慈嘛，”任豪一本正经地把他俩逗笑，“行了，打球去吧，中午回来吃抄手。”  
让让试着把话题朝刘也那引，“中午要给也爸送饭吗？”  
任豪说不用，“让他自己去吃食堂。”  
“今天九号诶，”洛洛决定再努力一下，“八月九号哦。”  
“就是，都九号了你俩的录取通知还没来。”  
任豪叹了口气。洛洛和让让在他背后交换着眼神，一个点头一个摇头。最后让让败了，无声地叹口气，皱着眉点了头。  
洛洛挑明了，“豪爸，你和也爸昨晚吵架了，你不道个歉吗？”  
“我道什么歉？”任豪明显睡了一觉气还是没消，语气硬起来，“你俩是没看到他那个态度，我就说了几句他就把眼瞪成什么样了……”  
俩小孩在唠叨里又开始新一轮无声交流。最后洛洛还是添了一句，“你俩都四十了，不能再像小孩一样，这样我跟让让怎么安心去上大学啊？”  
任豪止住了话头。俩小孩以为说错话了，谁都不敢再出声。  
厨房就这么静了很久。洛洛让让互相用表情催对方开口认错，没想到任豪转过身来时是红着眼眶，都愣住了。任豪在围裙上擦了两下手，摸了摸他俩的头，把揉好的面团放到盆里，端着到阳台饧面去了。  
洛洛让让面面相觑了一会，还是不放心。俩人合计半天，等到中午任豪去军区医院上班，后脚提着保温桶带着抄手去找刘也。  
刘也刚排练完，正在换衣服打算去食堂，还没换完就听见传达室喊他说孩子送饭来了。  
“你俩把他整哭了？”刘也边吃抄手边听他俩讲，笑得差点呛着。  
俩小孩被刘也笑得莫名其妙，“也爸，你笑什么啊？”  
“我笑任豪，四十的人了被俩孩子给整哭了，”刘也笑得眼弯弯的，然而嘴上还是丝毫不让，从老到小一个都不放过，“你俩少操心我俩的事哈。”  
让让都急了，“今天九号！”  
“对啊九号啊，今晚我有演出，”刘也把桶里的汤喝净，用手帕擦完嘴，拿着桶站起来赶人，“都回去，该拉筋的拉筋该预习的预习去。”  
刘也到食堂外面的水池简单地涮了下桶然后朝布包里装。洛洛和让让对视了一眼，默契地一左一右伸出手打算抓刘也胳膊撒娇让他服软。  
“哎，对了。”  
手还没碰着，刘也忽然抬了头，眼睛在两个小孩愣住的脸上探照灯似地来回扫，“你俩早上把奶喝完了吗？”  
于是俩人抓起保温桶落荒而逃。  
“怎么帮也爸豪爸过个纪念日这么难啊？”洛洛边跑边奇怪，“他们到底是怎么结的婚啊？”  
让让只是撇嘴，“我哪知道去……”


	2. Chapter 2

其实，二十年前，两个人第一次见面就吵了架。  
那天离元宵汇演还有三天。大雪从早上开始落就再没停过。头一次跳A角的文艺兵刘也在排练里受了伤，咬着牙坚持到午休才一个人冒着雪拖着伤腿去卫生所。值班的卫生员任豪刚从成都调来没几天，正稀奇地趴在走廊的窗边看雪，隐约看见有个人影一瘸一拐地走，就到门口推开门冲他喊，“同志！这么大的雪你干啥子去喃？”  
风大雪急，连走路都难的刘也哪能听得清。任豪没得到回应不放心，眯着眼观察了一下，觉得那人像是受伤了，扣好身上白大褂的扣子打算出去接。卫生所门外有两阶台阶，矮的那阶被雪盖住，不仔细看看不出来。任豪来的时间不长，一着急也忘了，刚踏出去一步就直接踩空栽进了雪里。等他好不容易爬起来，人已经站到他面前了。  
于是一个雪人扶着另一个雪人进了治疗室。任豪之前在成都空军基地的卫生队待了两年，看到刘也肿胀的膝盖就大概明白是什么情况。他边忙前忙后喷药做冰敷架高患处，边训刘也怎么不早点过来。刘也本来膝盖就疼得他直渗汗又听不大懂他的口音，在心里想这新来的四川兵怎么这么烦人，忍到任豪讲得口干去里屋喝水才终于得了点清净。  
“我得多久才能上台？”他等他回来后问。  
“消肿要两个周……”任豪边在板夹做值班记录边小声算，算完之后说，“你静养四个星期就可以咯。”  
“一个月！？”  
刘也声音突然抬高，把任豪吓得签名最后一划画出去老长。他还没来得及说他，就看见床上的人坐了起来要下床。  
刘也不想在这浪费时间。排练受伤对文艺兵来说不足为奇，负伤表演更是家常便饭。况且，这是他第一次做A角，他没理由不上。  
连部队领导都对他客客气气的任豪没见过这种不听指挥的病号，愣了一下才赶忙去拦，“同志你莫乱动，你不晓得你膝盖的伤好严重——”  
刘也伸手想把任豪推开，没想到这人反应快得很，身子一侧就避开了，反倒自己失了重心从床上翻下去，连带着刮倒了床边的输液架。保护伤员是每个部队卫生员在实战演习中形成的条件反射。任豪出于本能护在他上面，用背挡住了砸下来的铁棍。  
第二天，两个人因损坏部队医疗设施被政治部后勤部联合通报批评。宣传栏在春节的时候被刷成了红色。俩人的名字在上面并排挂着，看起来比起通报更像是喜帖；一直到元宵节那天，才终于被演出海报盖住了。  
刘也一个人在宿舍躺着。按理说不参加演出的人也要去礼堂装台，但任豪在挨批的时候主动提出要替他帮忙，他不得不留下静养。  
下午四点刚过，楼下逐渐热闹起来。刘也不朝窗外看也知道是到了饭点。这是文工团的惯例。如果晚上有演出，为了保证上台的人有好状态，开饭时间会提前。  
他从床底摸出一罐饼干。这是歌舞队的男兵们托人从粮油店带回来的，执意要当作恭喜他选上A角的礼物送给他。他对着铁罐上两个穿着蒙古袍的小女孩看了一会，想到他们回来肯定得喊饿，又放了回去。  
正好有人跑进来。比刘也小六岁的新兵赵磊一手端着饭盒一手抱着两把二胡，拿起门口的折叠桌架到刘也床前，把铝制的方形饭盒朝桌面上一放，对着他神神秘秘地小声说了句“病号饭”，风风火火地带上门走了。  
刘也奇怪。病号饭就是鸡蛋面条，他见过也吃过，有什么好遮遮掩掩的？他把盖打开，肉香扑面而来，飘着油花的清汤里卧着白色的挂面和荷包蛋。刘也拿筷子把它们拨开，汤底赫然躺着一块两根手指宽的藕粉色排骨肉，惊得他又把盖子扣了回去。  
食堂一年到头也就过年能包一回猪肉饺子，炊事班也不可能因为受伤就给普通士兵开小灶，组织更是绝对不会给他一个人搞特殊。这么大一块肉肯定是赵磊这帮小兔崽子不知道从哪偷偷摸摸搞来的。刘也做了半天思想斗争，最后叹口气，捧起饭盒连肉带面条吃进肚子里——总比被人发现了搞大清查要好。  
但他没想到这干部级别的病号饭一吃就是一星期。有时候是排骨面，有时候是炒肉丝，最差也有两个白面馒头。赵磊每次都是送过来就溜，完全不给刘也开口问的机会。直到刘也去卫生所复查，听到任豪边开着单子边小声自言自语“果然恢复得不错”，抿着嘴越想越觉得不对劲，最后腾地站起来一把揪住了他的领口，咬着牙问，“是你撺掇他们干的？”  
“啊？”任豪一头雾水，“啥啊？”  
“啥事你自己清楚！”刘也认定了肯定是任豪和赵磊他们说了什么，想到那些好不容易选进来的小孩被发现后很可能被开除被下放，气得整张脸都涨红了，“我问你是不是你撺掇的他们！”  
“也哥！”陪同的赵磊反应过来他在说病号饭的事，“你先把豪哥放开！”  
“莫怕磊磊，他不敢打我，”任豪脾气上来了，安慰完马上梗着脖子怼刘也，“刘也，你一个老兵就是这样给新兵树立榜样的？”  
十二岁入伍到现在没几个人敢这么跟他说话的刘也捏紧的拳头上爆了青筋，“你以为我不敢揍你是不是！”  
最后，赵磊以异于常alpha的冷静头脑和高过普alpha的优越身体条件，强行把两名即将丧失理智的beta隔开并成功把刘也拖离现场，这才阻止了一场必定要被处分的暴力冲突。  
回宿舍的路上，刘也才知道他那几天吃的肉蛋奶确实和任豪没什么关系——那是歌舞队分工合作团结一致甚至以扫一个月猪圈买通了炊事员的结果。如果硬要说有关系，那就是有一名新兵偷偷外出去肉亭买肉被纠察兵抓住，正好任豪去军区医院取新的输液架回来，及时把人救下了。  
“也哥，豪哥真挺好的。”  
被赵磊找来做人证、溜出军区被抓的当事人夏之光一边压腿一边歌颂任豪的光荣事迹，“别的卫生员仗着自己会打针都拽得二八五万的，豪哥不是那样。他这几天还过来帮我们扫猪圈了呢。”  
刘也正躺在垫子上开胯，打了个呵欠之后闭上了眼，明显没在听。  
给弓擦松香的赵磊见他没反应，到他旁边拍了一下他的腿，循循善诱道：“也哥，你是不是该去给豪哥道个歉啊？”  
“给他道歉？”刘也眼睛立刻瞪圆了，“我才不去。”  
“哎，也哥你这就不讲道理了啊，”夏之光第一次站到了刘也的对立面，“你确实冤枉豪哥了。”  
赵磊就趁机施加压力，“也哥，你要是不和豪哥道歉，可就失去人民群众的拥护了啊。”  
“……”  
刘也自觉没占理，最后极不情愿地应了。  
但文工团第二天就再次开始抓军风军纪。刘也白天排练晚上还要学习语录，道歉的事就被他自然而然有意无意地抛到脑后。等他再想起来这件事，是整理内务时礼堂后台药箱里的膏药用光了他去卫生所要新的，远远地看见那栋平房的时候。  
已经是春天，第一次见面时任豪摔了一跤的台阶早就没了积雪。路两边种的迎春花也开了，枝头黄灿灿的一片。  
刘也在卫生所里转了一圈，没见着人。  
“那个，同志。”  
拿膏药的时候，他抿着嘴犹豫了半天，眼看军医快在证明上签完字才终于开了口，“请问任豪他……任豪同志今天是外出了吗？”  
“任豪同志表现优异，上周被挑去空军总医院进修了。”  
“……啊？”  
刘也愣了一下，听到任豪名字时微微扬起的嘴角也僵在了那。  
“那他什么时候回来啊？”他紧接着问。  
“这个说不准。如果运气好的话，就留在那不回来了。”  
刘也一路晃着神回了礼堂。别人问他怎么没拿膏药回来，他后知后觉地摸了摸身上的空口袋，转身跑出了门。赵磊正在外面出黑板报，看到刘也从礼堂出来总觉得他不太对劲，本想把人叫住问怎么回事，但人一转眼就没了影。等刘也回来，脸上那点不对劲就消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

到了五月，天气逐渐炎热。各个部队开始组织野营拉练，文工团也要跟着去慰问演出。一群人前一天练到凌晨，第二天天没亮就起来集合，窝在车斗里颠簸了一路，到营地后立刻开始搭帐篷建舞台，直到吃今天第一顿饭的时候才终于坐下休息。  
说是吃饭，其实就是每个人发一块炒面和一壶热水——热水还是专门给文艺兵准备的。炒面就是小麦粉掺高粱粉加盐炒了一下，入口又干又糙。刘也这种已经参加过不少次训练的老兵都吃得勉强，新兵更是很难咽下去。饭吃不好，彩排的时候就免不了出岔子。好不容易等到结束，本来就处于营地鄙视链底端的文艺兵们都被训得灰头土脸。  
就在这种时候，发生了两件谁都没想到的事。  
“打架了！打架了！”  
听见起哄声的时候，刘也正在舞台后面偷偷给没怎么吃东西的夏之光塞他藏着带过来的饼干。部队里的alpha比文工团里要多得多，莫名其妙打起来很正常。俩人刚想趁别人都过去凑热闹的机会把文工团的叫过来开小灶，就听见远处传来看热闹不嫌事大的喊声。  
“文工团一个男A和新兵连的打起来了！”  
“为什么啊？”  
“好像因为部队的兵说，文工团的男的都是怕死不敢上战场才去当文艺兵！”  
刘也没什么反应。这话他从小到大听得都腻了，新兵听了多半会不舒服。他看了一眼嘴角还沾着饼干屑的夏之光，刚想说“你可别因为这个随便去跟人打架啊”，就皱起了眉。  
文工团的男alpha总共就两个，其中一个在自己眼前。  
“文工团！快点过来人啊！”这次是歌舞队一个男兵的声音，“赵磊把人打趴下了！”  
赵磊会打架是真的谁都想不到。就算听见他本人亲口承认那个躺在地上捂着肩膀直喊疼的部队兵是他打的，大家依旧很难相信。刘也怀疑那个兵在装，本想过去再踹一脚看看他演得有多像，看见赵磊白净的小脸上青了一大片，想着这些迟早都得替赵磊还回去，先让小孩张嘴看看嘴里有没有伤口。  
而另一件是——  
“让一下！都让一下！你们部队就是病号多，我这刚来饭还没吃两口就听说打起来了——刘也？”  
举着药箱的任豪用肩把人墙拨开挤进包围圈。他没想到能在这看见刘也，和他吵架的事还历历在目，嘴上的抱怨都条件反射地刹了车。刘也本来在托着赵磊的下巴对着太阳检查，听见有人叫自己就转了头，也没想到是任豪，直接愣住了。这一愣就不小心碰到了赵磊脸侧青了的地方，疼得他抽了口气。  
对这类声音敏感的任豪反应过来，重新勘测了一下现场。一边是脸又青又肿的赵磊，一边是没什么明显外伤但躺在地上呻吟的兵，怎么看都像是赵磊吃了亏。但任豪知道赵磊细皮嫩肉，受伤后充血比普通人更明显；部队的男alpha天天搞体训，能让他疼得躺地上嚎，说不定骨头已经断了……  
而能狠心下这么重的手的，就只有站在赵磊边上的刘也了。  
于是，脑内自动补全了刘也整个护犊子过程的任豪蹲下来，边去确认那个兵的情况边问刘也说：“你打人误伤到磊磊了？”  
“……”  
刘也眼神瞬间厉了，厉得在场的人都不自觉地噤了声。只有离他最近的赵磊看到了任豪开口前隐在他眼里的笑意。  
那时他还不懂那是为什么。他只是觉得，这两个人能再见面，是一件值得高兴的事。  
“豪哥，和也哥没关系，”于是赵磊开心地举起手，重申道，“人真是我打的。”  
文艺兵卸了部队兵一条胳膊的事很快就传遍了营地。那天晚上没有人看台上的演出，所有人都对着坐在台下乐队里脸上贴着纱布的二胡手行注目礼。  
打架免不了被叫去挨训。赵磊进了帐篷两三分钟就出来了，在欢呼雀跃的文艺兵们中间笑着说自己没事。但刘也还是注意到他情绪不太对。等一群人回了帐篷，三三两两散去之后，刘也拿了赵磊被扯掉了扣子的军装，多问了一句政委都说什么了，没想到小孩被自己问得掉了眼泪。  
“被挑去部队不是好事吗？”  
任豪在卫生队的帐篷外给刘也放哨。他去进修了一个月，技术上的进步暂时没机会展现，普通话的进步可以说是非常明显，“磊磊的身体条件在alpha里都算好的，拉二胡确实大材小用。”  
“这还没去呢就被欺负，去了还不得被生吞了。”刘也正对着煤油灯缝扣子。赵磊心细，军装从来都干净平整。现在领口被扯得皱巴巴的，看得他又气又心疼。  
“他今天刚卸了人家一条胳膊，谁能欺负得了他？”任豪觉得他担心太多，“你舍不得他走就是了。”  
“咋的，朝夕相处一年多，都把他当亲弟弟了，换你你能舍得？”刘也积了一下午的火被任豪一句话点着了，“我咋发现每回和你说话都这么难受呢？要不是全营地就你们卫生队有盏破灯我才不来找你。”  
帐篷外没了声音。刘也说完才觉得自己的话重，在缝好的线上打结的时候想起来自己还欠着这人一声对不起，心里更过意不去，于是清了清嗓子打算道歉。还没开口，任豪就闯了进来，把他吓得僵在了那。  
“有人来了。”  
任豪动作利落得像是在准备手术。他拿过刘也手上的针再抄起桌上的军装，一口气把灯吹灭后拉着人的胳膊把他藏到桌子下面，转身走了。刘也眼睛还没适应，什么都看不见，只能听到他放轻的脚步。  
“哎，”他想到帐篷里面到处摆着玻璃器皿和医用刀具，轻声提醒道，“你小心点。”  
“哎呀，这地儿我不比你熟？”远处传来任豪不以为意的声音。  
刘也刚想说你下午刚到能有多熟，就听到砰的一声闷响和人哎哟一声再倒抽一口气，着急地问，“怎么了？没事吧？”  
“没事没事，”任豪的声音没了刚才的气势，“头磕了一下……”  
刘也松了口气，想象着他撞到桌板时脸皱成一团的样子，又忍不住笑起来。  
两个人在黑暗里等了快两分钟，听到了哨兵轮岗交接时打招呼的说话声和走近又走远的脚步声。刘也很惊奇，回去的路上问任豪为什么能提前那么多知道有人要过来。  
任豪笑了一下，“其实我能闻到信息素。”  
“真的假的？”刘也睁大眼，“分化之前就可以吗？”  
任豪像是回忆起了什么，笑着摇头，刚张开嘴说了不是就发现已经到了文工团的帐篷前，于是说：“快回去休息吧，等有空再给你讲。”  
刘也“啊？”了一声，开口想说“可我们明天要去别的营地”，任豪已经背过身疾步走远了。刘也抱着军装站在原地，望着他在月光下的背影，脚后跟微微抬了半公分然后放下来，回身进了帐篷。  
起床号响起来的时候，文工团的车已经发动了。  
车斗前，大家在和要留在营地等候通知的赵磊告别。夏之光和他抱在一起，一个边哭边上气不接下气地说“照顾好自己”，另一个默默点着头，眼泪大颗大颗朝外坠。刘也光听着就鼻子酸，赶紧转身走远一些，自己一个人抹眼泪。  
“怎么连你都哭哭啼啼的？”  
刚从河边回来的任豪正好看见了，走过来放下手里的铁桶去抓刘也的胳膊。  
“谁哭哭啼啼了？”刘也硬是瞪着红眼眶和他犟。  
“好好好，你没有。”  
任豪已经学会了如何避免和这人产生正面冲突。他松开刘也之后发现他又要摸眼睛，咋了下舌，制止道：“都二十多的人了，别用手。我前胸口袋里有条手绢，你自己拿，我手更不干净。”  
刘也这次倒是很配合。他迟疑了一下，想到晚上还有演出后才伸手去用三根手指掀开盖布，从里面抽出来了一条手绢。干净的白色，只能闻到淡淡的碱味。  
刘也的心情莫名好了一点。他看见他袖子裤腿全都挽着，脚上也没穿鞋，问说：“你干哈去了？”  
“抓鱼。”任豪用下巴指了下旁边的桶。木桶里有两条胖头鱼，安静地卧在水里。  
“早上起来在河边遇见一个炊事班的小孩，和我一样都是四川的，”他打了个呵欠，“我看他干活不太熟练，像干部家庭出身，怕他完不成工作挨骂，就替他抓了。”  
文工团那边唱起了送别战友的歌。大家抱在一块，哭得都唱不到调上。  
“磊磊去的部队要是有你这样的兵就好了。”刘也轻声说。  
“你啊，别因为昨天那一个人就对部队没好印象，好事好人多的是，”任豪的语气半是讲道理半是安慰人，“再说了，我当卫生员之前可是飞行员，也算部队兵啊。”  
刘也惊讶地转过头看他，觉得他的表情不像是在撒谎，“你到底有多少事我不知道的？”  
“你知道我什么啊？面都没见几次，见了面也是动不动就吵。”  
任豪笑笑，提起桶说：“你快过去陪陪他们吧，最后一次了。咱俩什么时候聊都行。”  
他刚迈出去一步，胳膊就被人抓住了。任豪回过头，对上刘也的眼——那双眼睛映着晨光，亮得好像和他对视的自己会被烫伤。  
“什么意思？”刘也紧紧地抓着他的手臂问。  
“就……就是等拉练结束，回政治部大院了再找机会聊啊，”任豪回过神后回答，“磊磊不回去，你总要回去吧？”  
刘也抿起要上扬的嘴角，又确定了一遍，“你不去空军总医院吗？”  
“谁跟你说的？”任豪皱起眉，一半是被刘也抓疼的一半是疑惑，“我是去总院进修，又不是调动。而且医院哪是说进就进的……”  
任豪刚要讲起医院严苛的选拔标准，就听见文工团在喊刘也过去。所以，他简单地说了句“帮我和磊磊说声一切顺利”，就和刘也道了再见。  
他没有注意到，握着他胳膊的手在松开后是微微地发着抖的；他也没注意到，站在他背后的人眉眼里全是藏不住的欣喜，脸颊都染上了一层红。


	4. Chapter 4

文工团的离开对任豪没什么影响。他很享受营地的生活。虽然比起进修的时候累了不少，但他更喜欢部队训练的氛围。  
在一次模拟急救中，任豪本想用手绢代替止血带，结果发现前胸口袋是空的，摸遍全身也没找到。他边叫人去取，边奇怪明明自己一直都随身备一条以防万一，怎么关键时刻反而找不到，没想起来是那天给了刘也再没拿回来。  
一周后，拉练结束。任豪回空军总医院参加考核，又过了两天才回到大院。他去宿舍放了行李，到卫生所交报告做汇报。出来的时候，天已经完全黑了。  
广场上很热闹。正好遇上周末，放映队在大院里放露天电影。大幕支在礼堂门口，最前的两排长凳挤满了家属和孩子，后面绿油油的几排是码得整整齐齐的兵，占满了整个空地。任豪饿得前胸贴后背，但他深知从幕前经过免不了被这群除了看电影再没什么娱乐活动的观众们群殴，只得绕过最后一排兜了个大圈走到食堂门口。  
食堂过了饭点，剩下的稀粥勉强盛满了一碗。任豪端着碗还没坐下，着急看电影的值班炊事员就把大灯灭了赶人。他没办法，只得到礼堂前面宣传栏那借着电影幕布上的光边看边吃。  
“哎，你回来了？”  
听见声音的任豪回头，看见刘也正在礼堂大门的台阶上朝下走，抬手挥了挥和他打招呼。  
“啥时候回来的？”刘也到他身边后停了步子，立在那问。  
“刚回来，”任豪把嘴里那口粥咽下去，“你怎么没看电影？”  
刘也的目光短暂地离开了一秒去看电影在演什么，又移回到任豪脸上，“我天天跳这个。”  
任豪想到和他因为受伤不能上台的事吵过架，笑了一下，“也是。”  
俩人再没了话。任豪喝完粥，全神贯注地盯着画面。刘也被他笑的那一下闹红了耳朵，手背在身后，一只捏着另一只，眼睛望着幕布，余光还留在任豪唇角。  
刘也再想开口时，任豪的肚子在他前面叫了一声。刘也朝食堂那边望了一眼，看到灯黑着，问，“食堂没饭了？”  
“没了，”他们吃饭定时定量，吃不饱很正常，任豪也没觉得不好意思，“我饭点回来的，等汇报完天都黑了。”  
刘也思索了一下，夸张地清了声嗓子。任豪终于把注意力从电影转移到了身边的人身上，看见他用口型说“跟我走”，说着已经迈开了步子。  
任豪站在原地没动，“可是电影——”  
刘也直接拽住胳膊把人拖走，“以后我跳给你看。”  
任豪被刘也拽到大院门前时还在努力劝他。现在过了自由外出的时间啊、门卫怎么可能放人啊、还是回去吧。直到到了亮一些的地方，他看到刘也上身的军装多了两个口袋，知道他这是提干了可以登记外出了，于是乖乖闭上嘴凑在他旁边，看着他把自己的名字填进了“陪同人员”那一栏，被带着出了大院。  
“行啊你，刘也，我要是一直没发现你现在穿四个口袋，你就一直不说了？”  
“我根本就没想说。而且就算我想说，你搁那看电影看得聚精会神的，我咋说？”  
两个人走了两条街才找到一家还在营业的饭馆。饭馆只剩下包子，任豪要了两个，和刘也边走边吃边聊。五月中旬的夜晚，天气还凉爽。马路边的人行道上，刘也终于听到任豪讲他以前的事了。任豪家里祖辈父辈都是商人，革命开始前听到风声，把十六岁的任豪送去部队后就失去了联系。他在新兵连和一群十四五岁刚分化的小孩待了不到两个月，被成都空军选去做飞行员。十八岁时参与新机试飞，起飞后机体发生了故障。虽然迫降成功没有坠毁，但他头部受了伤昏迷了一个星期。醒来时，他发现自己可以闻到信息素，所以被调去卫生队做了卫生员。  
“总院也啥毛病都查不出来？”  
刘也看到任豪摇头，眉拧得更紧了，“他们是不是查出来了也不告诉你啊？”  
“你怎么老疑神疑鬼的？他们查不出来，不就说明我没有问题嘛。”  
任豪说完，看刘也表情还是沉重着，又说：“你这样想，我能醒过来，本来就是从老天爷那捡了条命，就算哪天再忽然被收回去——”  
“不行。”刘也打断了他。  
“你听我讲完，”任豪一心想把话说完，“就算我哪天——”  
“哪天都不行。”刘也又打断了他，语气比上次要横出三倍。  
任豪莫名其妙地蹙起眉，停下来对着刘也的背影打量了一会也没想出来这人到底什么意思，语气也严肃起来，“刘也同志，你怎么人提干部了进步了，脾气还是原来的水平？你这样……”  
在任豪打算把刚才汇报时接受的思想教育话术现学现卖的时候，离他两步远的刘也回过了身，面对着他，右手四根手指抓着页眉，把一张白底红线的横格纸递到了他眼前。他本能地读着纸上的字，越读说话的声音越小，最后完全愣在原地。  
那是一张申请书。  
“任豪同志。”  
刘也开口时，连花坛里的虫鸣都静了下来。“我打算向组织申请和你恋爱。”  
任豪第一次发现刘也的声音原来这么冷，让他想起冬天时卫生所屋檐下的剔透的冰凌；可它又是灼热的，像刘也此时望向他的眼睛一样，像那天早上在营地——  
对了……在营地的那天早上，他曾经对着这双眼睛说再见。  
刚才，他还想让这双眼睛接受假设中的永别。  
我怎么会忍心强迫他和我做永别。  
“对不起——不，我不是那个对不起的意思，我只是想先道歉……这怎么怎么说都不大对啊？……”  
任豪抓着自己脑后的发，“我之前不知道……”  
刘也只是点了点头，“现在你知道了。”  
任豪抿着嘴，看着他把申请书重新叠好放回到左胸的口袋里，说：“我只是普通战士……”  
刘也抬头和他对视，“我无所谓。”  
“到时候组织做政审，我家的成分很有可能拖累你的考核。”  
“没关系。”  
“而且刚提干就恋爱会被批评的吧？”  
刘也眉一皱，“你是在拒绝我吗？”  
“我不是，”任豪否认后，耳朵马上泛了层红，“我就是觉得……”  
刘也眉舒开了，“觉得什么？”  
任豪张开嘴又抿紧，叹了口气。  
“你真的不需要再好好考虑一下吗？”他问。  
刘也答得很快，“不需要。”  
“刘也，”任豪严肃地说，“这个可是一辈子的事。”  
刘也点了下头，脸上和声音里都没有动摇，“你不强调我也知道。”  
任豪不再说什么。他知道自己劝不动刘也——那么傲的一个人，现在就站在那直直地望过来，目不转睛。他的眼神看起来好像他们已经错过了很多次，所以这次他绝对不会再放他走。  
被这样望着，怎么可能不动心。  
“明天上午一起去交申请？”  
“行。”  
“知道是哪间办公室吗？”  
“不就是三楼最里面那个吗？那次交检查的时候咱俩还在门口碰上了。”  
“……哦。”  
刘也又想起来自己还欠着任豪一句道歉没说。  
两个人已经回到了宿舍楼前。电影还没放完，楼前台阶下的路灯还没有亮起。刘也总觉得在这时候提这件事不好，但不提的话又实在是拖了太久。这边还犹豫着，任豪那边已经觉出来他在想什么了。  
“我没有在怪你，”他说，“那事已经过去了，我也有做得不好的地方。”  
刘也摇头，“可我——”  
“刘也，”任豪轻声打断他，“配偶之间不言谢。”  
“……”刘也呼吸滞了一下，胸口的心跳声忽然变得比广场上电影里的炮声还要响。  
“所以，”任豪笑起来，“咱们之间的道歉也免了，嗯？”  
刘也“好”字还没出口，任豪就扭过头，对着楼前花坛的小路说了声，“光光？”  
“光光？在哪？”  
刘也话音未落，就听见了夏之光的哭声，“也哥——”  
小孩的声音随着脚步由远及近。刘也抱住跑过来的人，问，“怎么了？谁欺负你了？”  
“有没有哪伤到？要豪哥帮忙吗？”任豪说。  
“啊，豪哥？……豪哥，你回来了？”夏之光一时间忘了哭，说，“你没回来的时候也哥总念叨你——”  
“我先带他回宿舍到亮堂地儿看看。”


	5. 辘辘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇 Beta炊事员周震南/Alpha文艺兵夏之光

夏之光这几天特别容易饿。  
他不知道为什么。或许是因为去营地慰问演出时吃得太差，或许是因为天气变热后体力消耗得快。总之，对他来说一直是刚好能吃饱的食堂配餐，现在他吃完后总想再来一份。他也不好意思和别人讲。虽然比他吃得还多的赵磊之前说过遇到什么事先去找也哥，但是去慰问的这一个星期他已经吃了刘也大半罐子饼干，而且刘也提了干部这两天正忙，他不好意思去麻烦他。  
可这种感觉真的很折磨人。他试服装时看见衣架上挂了一整排皮带，联想到排练的舞剧里有红军战士吃皮带的情节都不自觉地咽口水。试完服装，所有人被号吹到外面集合，拉到菜地才知道是要帮炊事班收菜。下午两点太阳正毒，戴了草帽也挡不住热，没人喜欢干这活。只有夏之光眼神充满爱意地盯着那些长得壮实的黄瓜萝卜，摘完拔完后仔细地码到小筐里，心里盼着晚上炊事班能给他多打两勺菜。  
“要尝一个吗？”  
夏之光被吓了一跳，直起上半身抻着脖子，头转了一圈也没看见谁在说话，被拍了肩膀才发现人蹲在黄瓜架对面，整个人被密密麻麻的叶子掩住了。  
“我是负责这块地的炊事员，”那人把手收回去到黄瓜架另一边，压低声音说，“听见你肚子叫了好几次了，现在这边没人，你吃一个没事。”  
他说完就继续手上的活了。夏之光蹲在原地，在那人清脆的摘黄瓜声音里做了好久的心理斗争，最后抵住诱惑，冲他的方向说：“可这是国家的财产，怎么能随便吃……”  
他话音未落就听见极响的一声“咔嚓”，然后黄瓜架对面唰地站起来一双眼睛——因为蔓爬得高，那人只露出来了半张脸——他冷冷地望过来，撂下一句“你爱吃不吃”，转身走了。  
夏之光站起来跑过去，想把人叫住说点什么，看见他摆在田边的篮子里有两截断掉的黄瓜，没敢继续追。  
不对啊？  
他看着他踩着不合脚的胶鞋咯吱咯吱地走远了才反应过来。  
我又没说错什么，他干吗这么生气的？  
夏之光很纳闷，纳闷得忘了饿这回事。一直到晚上吃完饭，他坐在广场上看电影的时候才想起来。主角被抓进监牢，挨了严刑拷打连疼都不喊一声，就算一盘油亮油亮的肘子肉摆到面前也不看一眼。  
如果换成是我，估计已经全招了……  
夏之光摸了摸自己瘪瘪的肚子，有些难过。他望着幕布上另一个被关在牢里的可怜人苦苦劝主角吃一口，忽然想到了那个炊事员，就看不进去电影了。  
他也是好心吧？  
我那么说，他以为我在说他思想作风有问题吧……  
夏之光越想越坐不住，最后站起来跑去了菜地。到那之后，他看着一片漆黑，才想起来现在所有人都在看电影，菜地哪会有人。但他累得走不动，索性坐在地上仰头看了会星星，再低头时，隐约看见地里有亮光。  
他以为是自己眼花了，眨了眨眼，发现菜地深处真的有一团微弱的光。  
是萤火虫吗？  
他顺着田埂走到最里，下到田里再小心地贴着大院围墙摸过去，最后发现是盏煤油灯。他边奇怪谁把灯落在这了边去拿，刚提起来就直接被一声厉喝吓得浑身僵直。  
“别动！干吗呢？”  
这声音震耳欲聋，比广场上放电影的那五个喇叭还要响，接下来的语速也快得像机关枪，对着夏之光劈头盖脸一顿扫射。  
“趁着放映队放电影把灯都关了黑灯瞎火的好来这偷菜是吧？真当所有人都看电影去了是吧！？”  
夏之光终于反应过来要解释，“同志你听我说，我不是——”  
“让你说话了吗！？”  
那人一句话吼得夏之光闭上了嘴，“别浪费时间，你这样人我见多了。什么‘我太饿了’‘只是一时冲动’，挑这种时候来足够说明你是自以为深思熟虑万无一失实际思想不正作风败坏的反革命分子。主动坦白！哪个单位的！叫什么名字！”  
“我……我是政治部下属的文工团歌舞队一队队员夏之光，”夏之光已经被他那句“反革命”说得慌了神，边“坦白”边掉眼泪，“我的队长、队长是刘也……”  
“哭什么！头抬起来！”  
他手里的灯被一把抢了过去，紧接着光就照得他闭紧了眼，堆在眼眶的泪全都被赶了出去，哗啦啦地顺着脸颊朝下，淌成一条小溪。  
但那边没了声音。过了一会，灼在脸上的热消失的同时光也暗了些，好像是灯被拿远了。  
“睁眼。”  
夏之光听话地睁开，视线是模糊的也不敢多眨一下眼睛，只是站在那小声抽噎着。  
“……你说清楚，”那人的语气虽然还是硬邦邦的，但比起刚才已经温和了不少，“这个时候来菜地干吗？”  
夏之光吸着鼻子，小声说：“想、想找人……”  
“找谁？”  
“一个、炊事员，”夏之光把前因交代了出来，“下午的时候，我们文工团来帮炊事班收获。他看我太饿了，就让我吃一个……我说，这是国家的财产不能吃，他就生气了……”  
“……”  
“我想跟他说，他可能觉得，我在说他思想不正确，其实我没那个意思……”  
“……”  
“他肯定讨厌我了……呜……”  
夏之光越说越难受，再加上刚才被训了一顿和肚子很饿，委屈得又开始哭。  
“……他没讨厌你，”那人勉强地安慰道，“你别哭了。”  
“他说不定都因为我讨厌整个文工团了，哇——”  
“你别哭了！”那人抬高声音，“我都说了他没有！”  
夏之光也抬高声音，“你怎么知道！你又不是他！”  
“我就是他！”那人压着声音吼出来这句话，“我就是那个炊事员！”

周震南吼完后，喘着气看着夏之光眨眨眼睛把泪都挤出去，愣愣地望着自己。他和他保持着一臂远的距离，左手提着灯，右手背在身后攥着好不容易得来的手抄本。他以为大部分人都聚在广场上看电影的时候自己在菜地里能看会小说，没想到会有人过来，更没想到自己因为怕被发现而先发制人一顿乱批狠斗的对象是白天那个给他吃他都不吃的文工团傻A。  
我现在倒宁愿是个来偷菜的。他有些绝望地想。至少聪明点，不用耽误这么长时间。  
夏之光把周震南从头到脚打量一遍，终于认出来了是他，哭得更伤心了。  
“干吗啊！”周震南要抓狂了。  
“你白天明明都让我吃了，怎么还说我是反革命，”夏之光越哭声音越大，“你就是讨厌我——”  
“你小点声！”他被哭得太阳穴疼，“一会别人来了咱俩就都是反革命了！”  
这话倒是好用。夏之光吸吸鼻子，咬着嘴唇把哭声闷在喉咙里。菜地终于安静了下来。除了小声的呜咽，还能听到围墙外驶过老式自行车的链条声和广场那边隐约传来的电影配乐。  
“……你别哭了。”  
过了一会，实在是过意不去的周震南轻声开口，语气诚恳道：“我向你道歉，我刚才不该那么说你。”  
夏之光声音里还带着哭腔，“你就是讨厌我才那么说……”  
周震南声音又高起来，“我当时根本都没看清是谁好不好！”  
“你看你看，你都这个态度还说不讨厌我——”  
“好了好了我错了我错了！”他举起双手向他投降，“我再不对你高声说话了，行了吧？”  
夏之光瘪着嘴，“你现在就是在对我高声说话……”  
“……”  
周震南沉默一会儿，叹了口气，对着委屈巴巴的人“哎”了一声，把背在身后的那只手拿到了身前，“要一起看吗？”  
一起看小说已经是周震南能提供的最高待遇，在夏之光之前没有任何人享受过。  
就当是便宜他了。周震南想。这么高这么壮一个A被我骂哭已经够丢人了。  
他没想到夏之光根本不识货。他不知道自己几经周折宝贝得不行的珍稀本在他眼里就是一本被卷成好几折的有些破旧的红色塑皮本，“语录吗？我会背。”  
“……”  
“我还拿过第一呢。”夏之光有点骄傲地补充。  
“……不是语录。”  
周震南靠着围墙盘腿坐下，把灯挂到围墙砖缝的一根小棍上，手拍了拍自己身边的空地示意他坐过来，又指了指田埂，说：“如果有人来了，你朝那边跑，不用拿灯，不用管我，听懂没？”  
“哦。”夏之光点点头，盘腿坐到了他旁边。  
“再过来点。”  
夏之光又朝他那边挪了挪，两个人的肩膀贴到了一起。周震南把小说翻开第一页举到两个人中间，刚读两个字，听见旁边的人说了句“好香啊”。  
“是吗？”他吸了吸鼻子，“哦，圆珠笔油的味道。”  
他解释完就全神贯注地沉到小说内容里去了。一页读完，周震南已经对这篇极富盛名的小说有了自己的评价：看了开头就知道结尾，除了描写比其他手抄本更引人遐想外再没什么出彩的地方。他撇撇嘴，虽然名不副实但他暂时也没别的消遣，只能继续看下去。他碰碰夏之光的肩想问问他看完没有他要翻下一页，还没开口就被他“啊！”的一声吓得赶紧捂住了他的嘴，竖着耳朵听了一下四周才把人放开，做了个深呼吸调整了一下态度，问他，“又怎么了？”  
夏之光整个人从脖子红到耳朵，盯着地上的某一点发呆，听到周震南问第二遍才回过神，对着他支支吾吾地“这是”了半天，最后小声说：“这是禁书……”  
“……废话，”周震南一脸无奈，“不然为什么要在这看？你以为我喜欢在黄瓜地里待着啊？”  
夏之光的头又低下了，“被发现了的话，咱俩会被抓起来的……”  
“所以你能不能闭上嘴安静一点？这一页看完了吧？”  
周震南手在纸上捻了半天都没翻得起来，不耐烦地咋了下舌，伸出舌尖拿手指在上面蘸了点唾沫，刚把纹丝不动的纸搓开，视线就被夏之光放大的脸挡住了。  
他没反应过来发生了什么。他能清楚地感受到贴在自己唇上的是另一双唇，触碰自己舌尖的是另一条舌——温热的、湿润的、柔软的，都是夏之光的。他的心跳声很响，呼吸声很重，身体起伏得很快，眼睫颤抖着，像凶猛的兽。但周震南不觉得害怕，反而觉得心安，想抬手摸摸他被风吹乱的发。  
可夏之光没等他抬手就离开了，站在那退开两步，迷茫又惊恐地看着他。周震南疑惑又混乱，晕晕乎乎地仰着头看着他，像是喝醉了那样一个词一个词地朝外蹦，“你……你怎么？……什么，干吗？”  
夏之光被他一问，“哇”地一声哭着跑走了，留下“我不知道呜呜呜呜——”和不知道该不该去追的周震南。  
……不对啊？  
他看了两页小说才反应过来。  
他自己来亲的我，怎么哭得像是我对他耍流氓了啊？


End file.
